


the gods who do not die

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [116]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Post-Series, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Resurrection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel should have been the one to kill him, and they both know it.  [Lindsey, post-Not Fade Away]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gods who do not die

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the gods who do not die  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: pre-Lindsey/Angel  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 215  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Angel, Angel/Lindsey, on my dying day, yours was the last face I wanted to see.

Angel should have been the one to kill him, and they both know it. And when Lindsey opens his eyes after dying (again), it's to a Wolfram and Hart cleaning crew.

But Lindsey is unpredictable. It's his best gift, why he should have never been hired, why he should have been culled out years before he left, why Angel shouldn't have given Lorne that order.

Why he should have seen that order coming.

Angel might be dead. Lindsey was, but he got better. And if Angel did die, then Lindsey needs to resurrect his ass and punish him for a multitude of sins that can't be placed on Angelus.

First, though, he needs to get rid of the cleaning crew. And it's easy, it's so damn easy, only Angel has ever been a challenge. And he doesn't even need his tattoos anymore.

Someone up there is looking out for him. He wonders what for.

Decides he doesn't care, and probably won't do it, whatever it is. His own agenda comes before, during, and after everything else.

And what he wants now is the Euro-trash vampire who ordered his death instead of manning up and killing Lindsey himself. What he does after he has Angel? Hasn't made up his mind yet.

It'll be bloody, though.


End file.
